Mai's Testing Wiki
The encyclopedia of the Japanese Tokusatsu franchise "Ultra Series", that features the red and silver Ultra Crusaders, and other Tsuburaya All-Stars as other great works by Tsuburaya Productions. If you're interested in helping contribute to this Wiki, check out the Ultraman Wiki Projects page. The Ultraman Wiki can be accessed via WWW.ULTRA.WIKIA.COM WWW.ULTRAMAN.WIKIA.COM Contact an Admin: Admin Noticeboard | Tsuru23 | Teridax122 | PhazonAdictKraid | SolZen321 | Muhammad Amir | Zombiejiger The Ultra Series was made back in 1966 by the special effects studio Tsuburaya Productions, which was founded in 1963 by special effects wizard Eiji Tsuburaya, the man who brought monsters to life, like the King of the Monsters himself, Godzilla. The Ultra Series began with the Twilight Zone inspired Ultra Q which featured mankind encountering the giant monsters known as Kaiju, but the franchise really took of with it's second entry; Ultraman the show, that introduced the first titular Ultra Crusader fighting of Kaiju, and alien invaders from space known as Seijin. Ultraman was pioneer in the beginning of Japan's "Monster Craze" so Tsuburaya's third entry into the Ultra Series; Ultraseven introduced the second Ultra Crusader, as well as expanding on the concept of space alien invaders. Even after Eiji Tsuburaya's death on January 25 in 1970, his Ultra Series has continued to live on as one of his greatest creations. ---- About this wiki | Wiki principles | Wiki Guidelines | | | Wiki tutorial | | | | | | Staff | | Help pages | | over articles. ---- Ultra_Series_50th.png|The Ultra Series|link=Ultra Series|linktext=Go to Ultra Series Sp_logo.jpg|New Ultra Series|link=Ultraman R/B|linktext=Go to Ultraman R/B Teaser-movieGeed.jpg|Connect The Wishes!|link=Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect The Wishes!|linktext=Go to Ultraman Geed The Movie GridmanPoster4.jpg|ACCESS, FLASH!|link=SSSS.GRIDMAN|linktext=Go to SSSS.GRIDMAN We also recommend the YouTube channel Ultraman Explained, it is a small channel, but it is growing and it is one of the most resourceful placed to find Ultra Series informative videos. In fact they use this Wiki as one of their sources! Please check out their videos, and if like their work maybe you could subscribe to their channel and help the Ultra Series community grow. You can find their channel here; UCxyGhzGK04DY-oek3WL8WaA. ---- ---- * Ultraman Nexus, and Ultraman Gaia are now on Crunchyroll! *The 2011 Ultraman Manga is now available for purchase from Amazon and Barnes&Noble! *Crunchyroll Adds "Ultraman X" to Streaming Lineup *Ultraman X Simulcast in USA, Crunchyroll members can "Shuwatch!" it. *Shout! Factory has released Ultraseven and Ultra Q for official licensed streaming! * Jefusion/Ultraman Ginga S: Ultraman Victory And The Victorians * American Ultraman Film?! Directed by mister Saengduenchai...? Thanks to Digi for the heads up! *Regarding Recurring Kaiju *What to call the Ultra Series universes *When writing Histiry Sections *Categories that you should and should not use. We seem to have a problem in understanding which category's should be used for the wiki's pages. *Project Illustrator *Can you help us read Japanese? *Adding Spark Doll information To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. ; Adding content * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by expanding them. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. ; Wiki maintenance * Share your thoughts in the Noticeboard Talk page. * Fix ' ' or ' ' redirects. * Editorial help correcting or grammar is always appreciated. Category:Templates category:Main-page Category:Game Info Templates Category:Character Templates Category:Navigation Templates Category:Browse